1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit carrier for secondary units of a motor vehicle internal combustion engine, having secondary unit attachment devices and engine block attachment devices. The invention also relates to an internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle having at least one secondary unit and one secondary unit carrier.
2. The Prior Art
A unit carrier for an internal combustion engine, which has secondary unit attachment devices and engine block attachment devices, is known from German Patent No. DE 195 43 350 C1. The unit carrier attaches a generator to the internal combustion engine. The secondary unit carrier is attached to a face of the internal combustion engine, and is formed by the control housing-cover. The secondary unit carrier is reinforced by means of a carrier structure that is arranged in a framework manner between the holders for the secondary units and has cross-ribs and struts connected with them. By means of the arrangement of the cross-ribs and struts, an extremely rigid control housing cover is created, by way of which an introduction of force of the secondary units into the motor housing can take place.